If I Was There
by ChildOfLight511
Summary: Short stories about my perspective if I was one of the people in the Bible. The second story is in the perspective of one of the women who came to King Solomon to settle a dispute. Disclaimer: I don't own the Bible. (I mean I have a copy, but you know...)
1. Chapter 1

**The Red Sea**

The angry bellows of the Pharaoh startled us awake. The sound of horse hooves thundering towards us caused fear to course through our veins. But our leader, Moses, calmly looked up to the sky. The Red Sea was in front of us and the Egyptians were coming our way.

We were cornered. We were trapped. We were afraid.

But not Moses. The panic, terror and doubt coursing through our veins didn't seem to shake him. After a few moments, the terrified crowd grew silent as we watched our leader in awe. Our breath caught in our dry throats as we wondered what kind of happenstance will occur.

He simply raised his staff.

We felt a strong wind blow from all around us. The great expanse of salt water in front of us churned and bubbled. The water then divided; it separated, revealing a dry path for us to take. The path was surrounded by the roaring walls of water and bubbles. We hesitantly walked forward and onto the path.

I didn't hear shouts of disbelief and surprise from the army barreling towards us. I no longer heard the rickety squeaks of the chariots wheels. My senses were overwhelmed with this phenomenon.

Beside me, I heard a baby laugh and point to the right with his chubby finger. We spotted fish with wide eyes that were looking straight at us. They looked shocked that the sea separated, and now humans were going through it with such ease.

Bubbles arose inside the murky water and some salt spray doused our faces. The rocky path curved and shook at the force of the waves trying to join together again, but we continued to wobble on the damp road.

Once we made it across, we saw the army regain their focus. This miracle must've thrown them off. But God wouldn't let them capture us. With the help of the Lord, Moses released the waves from their suspended positions. The walls of water collapsed.

The waves came down upon the Egyptian soldiers. The gleaming white horses whinnied and cried out in panic. The gold chariots sank with the soldiers on them.

Ahead of us was the desert. The blazing sun shined down on the desolate sandy land.

_If we could get through the sea…if we could escape the Pharaoh's rule…I think we could make it to the Promise Land!_

But we all knew that there would be more challenges for us to face…


	2. Which One is True?

**A/N: Thanks for checking out the first short story! Here's the second one!**

**Which One Is True?**

We rushed into King Solomon's court. She gripped my child with both arms as if it was hers.

My own company! We shared the same house, we cooked for each other, had help each other clean up our messes! I thought of her as a friend! Nearly a sister!

But sisters don't steal babies from you!

But she had taken my baby from me, because she accidentally rolled over hers while we were sleeping! Now she's lying to the king!

"She rolled over her baby while she slept and she took my baby and put her dead one in his place! When I woke up, I noticed that he was dead!" She glared at me, but I stood unfazed. She will never have my child. I won't let her take him.

"She is lying!" I protested. "Her son is dead! Mine is still alive." I flourished my hand to the blinking baby. He giggled when I stared at his sparkling, endearing eyes. I started to stare lovingly at him but an insult tore my gaze away from my infant.

My former friend and I bickered back and forth, arguing and pointing and screeching. We tossed out claims and insults. My baby started to whimper, confusion clouding the sparkle of his eyes.

King Solomon raised a hand to cease our screaming match. He thought for a moment, his dark eyebrows knitted together and wrinkles appeared on his forehead. He jumped out of his throne.

"Bring a sword to me." A sword was brought to the king immediately. The servant awaited more instruction. The weapon was in close proximity towards my little one's head. My eyes widened with worry.

"Divide the living infant in half and give each women half the baby to share." The servant dangled my child by the foot. Whimpers grew into shrieks. I suddenly fell to my knees.

"Please!" I cried out. "I beg you! Rather you give her my son so he may be alive, than kill him!" The words tumbled out of my mouth. I sobbed and shook uncontrollably. My heavy heart was pounding. Tears streamed out of my eyes, blurring my vision. It didn't matter who my son lived with anymore. Now, I just want him alive and well!

"You can just divide it my king. Better than letting one live alone the rest of her life." She said with a nod. My opponent thought that simply agreeing with the king would work. Or maybe she didn't understand that splitting the baby in half would make my baby just as dead as her infant.

"This baby belongs to her. Do not kill it. This is the true mother." King Solomon pointed at me. I leapt up and snatched the baby away from the man holding the sword. My baby ceased crying and his endearing eyes still had their light.

"Thank you." I managed to gasp out. Tears of joy started trickling down my face. I hugged my son protectively around my arms. "Thank you."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please feel free to review or PM me! Speaking of, thanks Samuel and disneyfan for your reviews!**


	3. Happy Easter Everybody!

**A/N: Happy Easter! I paired up a Cinnquain Poem I wrote to go along with this story! I hope you all enjoy! This is in the POV of Mary Magdalene when she saw that Jesus's tomb was empty. Based on John 20:1-31**

The trails leading up to Jesus's tomb were surrounded by vibrant flowers, covered in moonlight. The sun barely peered over the horizon. I made sure to wake up very early, just to visit Him.

It has been three days since He was crucified.

Sunlight splashed onto the trees and the clouds seemed to disappear, but it was still a little dark.

Shocked, I saw the entrance of the tomb unsealed and unguarded. As I moved closer, I saw that the guards were asleep!

I ran as fast as I can. My feet ached in my sandals, but I wouldn't stop sprinting. _I must tell Simon Peter!_ I thought to myself. I found him with John and all three of us hurried back to the tomb to find out what happened to Jesus's body.

The two men inspected the tombstone, Simon Peter entering in first. After they scoured the tombstone, they went to their homes. As for me, I stood weeping. I fell to my knees and gazed into the tomb, searching for any clues or signs hinting at where they moved Him.

Instead, I saw two Angels, glowing brightly in the dark tomb.

"Why are you weeping?" They inquired, their voices as gentle and light as small bells.

"Because…they have taken away my Lord…and I don't know where they have put Him!" Salty tears left trails down my face. I turned around and a figure was standing in front of me.

"Woman, why are you weeping? Who are you seeking?" My vision was still blurred from weeping. The man was probably the gardener.

"If you had carried him away from here, please tell me where you had moved Him sir." I begged, the endless tears flowing down my face.

"Mary!" He cried out. I blinked away my tears and my vision cleared. It was Him!

"Rabboni!" I yelled. I went to give Him a hug, but he stopped me.

"Don't hold onto me, for I have not ascended to the Father. But go to My brethren and tell them that I am rising to My Father and your Father, to My God and your God."

I ran again, this time sharing the wonderful news.

_Jesus_

_The Lamb of God_

_Died on the Cross To Save_

_To Save All of Us From Our Sins_

_Risen_


End file.
